


The Edge of Darkness,Time,and Space Part 2

by abconley16



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-07-15 20:58:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16071218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abconley16/pseuds/abconley16





	1. Total Disaster

Sara felt like she’d been kicked in the chest. This is not how she should be finding out she had a kid. A kid she shared with Ava. Holy fuck, the former assassin thought. The air was stripped from her lungs as the realization set in. She or a version of herself had let her own child get kidnapped. How could she possibly forgive herself for that?

“Sara I need you to breath.” Ava’s voice echoed from a distance as if she were in tunnel. 

Strong arms slipped around Sara’s body as she felt her knees go numb and her body slowly falling. The pressure in her chest was worse as if she were being crushed like a soda can. A panic attack. Sara Lance the former right hand to Ra’s al Gul was having a damn panic attack. Soft lips brushed against her own, snapping her focus back to Ava instantly. 

“Hey you had a panic attack. You’re okay now I got you.” 

“Wha? I-I-I don’t… are you…”Sara began unable to get the words out. 

“I wasn’t sure how to tell you. I just didn’t want the team to know before you did. I was given a dossier on the missing kids if you want to maybe take a look?” 

“Yeah okay. Just not here okay?” 

Ava followed quietly as Sara headed back towards the bridge. The crew was still strapped in and arguing amongst themselves like children. The yelling and laughter died out immediately when the team caught a glimpse of their Captain in obvious distress. Ava nodded gently at the group as she followed Sara into her office and closed the door behind them. 

“Gideon do that tempered glass thing that makes it impossible to see in here.” Sara huffed. 

“Yes Captain.” 

“Babe if you need time…”

“No Ava I need to get them back. I need to help our kid. Wow our kid.” 

“Okay then let’s review what we know so far.” Ava replied in full Director mode. “Gideon pull up the data file for the mission please.” 

“Yes Director. Here are the reports on all of the abductions.

William Clayton Queen Age 20;  
Reported missing after failing to show up for work at Smoak Enterprises. Last seen entering an alley with an unknown male. 

Thomas Lance and Ella Dearden Queen; Age 6, Reported missing by teacher after disappearing during a field trip to Star City Zoo. Last seen leaving Zoo with unidentified person. 

Leonard Raymond Palmer Age 4;  
Reported missing by mother Nora Palmer. Last seen laying down for a nap in family home. 

Quentin Drake Lance-Sharpe; Age 2  
Reported missing by Mick Rory. Abducted by masked assailants while chasing a kite in Franklin Park. 

“Quentin as in...my dad.” Sara whispered. 

“We are going to get him back Sara I promise. We’re going to get all of them back.” 

“Gideon show me a picture..of..show me my son.” Sara sniffled, wiping a tear with her sleeve. 

A family photo flashed onto the monitor almost instantly. She recognized herself only several years older holding small blonde haired boy with Ava’s eyes. Ava was hugging the both of them from behind, laughing freely at the camera. Two wedding rings were front and center in the photo. They were a family. They were her family. 

“He has your smile Lance.” Ava’s voice cracked. 

“We have to save him Aves. I want to be his mom.” Sara broke the tears silently falling. 

“It’s okay. We’ve got two teams of Legends and the entire Bureau on our side We’re going to bring them home I promise.” Ava replied pulling the shorter woman into her chest. 

They clung to each other for several moments until Sara pulled away. “We have to tell the team. I can’t keep this from them. Ray deserves to know about he and Nora Darhk’s son.” 

“You know that’s probably the weirdest thing I’ve ever heard you say. Ray and Damien Darhk’s kid getting it on. Ugh just strange.” Ava laughed breaking the tension. 

“Ray getting it on with anyone is weird.” Sara joked as they returned to the bridge. 

“Captain is everything okay?” Mick growled from his seat. 

Zari and Amaya were the only ones standing when Ava and Sara returned. The women had seen the look on Sara’s face when the couple entered the office. The totem bearers knew something was off. 

“Yeah you’re kind of freaking us out.” Nate countered unlatching his seat. “I swear Ray almost puked when you guys went into the office.” 

“I did not! I didn’t eat breakfast okay. My blood sugar is low.” Ray barked embarrassed. 

“Guys we need to talk about the mission.” Sara began slowly. “But first Ray can I see you in my office for sec?” 

“Ugh yes Captain.” Ray stuttered awkwardly freeing himself from his seatbelt. 

Ava watched from the bridge as Sara took the inventor into her office and shut the door behind them. The furrowed brow and sagging shoulders well clear signs that Sara wasn’t wasting time. Ray’s tall frame suddenly shrank as the man’s body language changed to distressed. The Director’s heart broke when her girlfriend pulled Ray into a hug. It was so like Sara to push aside her own worry and emotions to be there for someone else, Ava thought sadly. 

“Ava what’s wrong?” Zari asked almost childlike. 

“Yeah boss what’s the damage with haircut?” Mick chimed in. 

“Is there a problem ma’am?” Hex whispered roughly.

“Just give them a minute guys. Sara will explain what she knows.” Ava said quietly. 

The group dispersed in search of snacks to give Ray and Sara a moment. Ava stayed put outside the office for Sara and Ray. She thumbed through emails on her courrier absentmindedly to distract herself. Suddenly loud chewing and an annoying rustle of paper surrounded the Director. Mick and his third lunch of the day were glued to her right side. Nate had taken to rustling a rather large stack of papers. Ava’s patience and her nerves were too shot to handle even the smallest inconveniences. 

“Son of a bitch Mick can you chew quieter!” Ava exploded startling Mick and eliciting laughs from the others. “Don’t you dare Nate! If you shuffle those papers one more time I will find a way to break your hands steel or not!” 

“Director are you okay?” Zari whispered softly. 

“I’m sorry you guys. Mick I didn’t meant to yell and Nate I shouldn’t have threatened your appendages.” Ava confessed sadly. 

“Listen up team. Gideon’s report on the abductions came in and there’s bad news.” Sara began with a deep breath. “One of the kids that was taken was mine and Ava’s and Ray’s son was taken too.” 

“What?” Amaya asked shocked. 

“How do we get them back?” Nate responded calmly. 

“Woah you guys end up together and have a kid. Wait who has a kid with Ray?” Zari blurted out awkwardly. 

“What’s the plan Captain?” Hex sounded off. 

“We’re going to meet up with Future Team Arrow and go from there. They’re running point on this with you guys...ugh future you. We can not afford to mess this one up. These kids are in real danger and we’re dealing with Darhk and an escapee from Mallus’ prison.” Ava lectured sternly. 

“Okay let’s crush some skulls and get tiny haircut back.” Mick growled cracking his knuckles. 

“Captain we are about to land in Star City. Should I prepare the disguises?” Gideon called out. 

“Yes Gideon thank you. One more thing guys. We don’t want to risk created any more anachronisms so we’re going in undercover as Time Bureau agents under Ava’s command. We have to keep our identities under wraps is that clear?” 

“Hex you’re free to just be yourself under the cover of being a contractor for the Bureau.” Ava nodded his way. 

“Yes ma’am anything y’all need.” Hex agreed with a hat tip. 

“Ugh Captain we have a slight problem.” 

“What is it Gideon?” Sara quipped. 

“It appears your future selves are approaching the Waverider heavily armed.”


	2. party’s over.

Zari’s head was pounding in sync with her heartbeat as the door to the Waverider lowered. Her future self and the future versions of the people she spent every damn day with where just on the other side of the door. How totally fucking weird, she thought. The door popped down and suddenly she was standing face to face with Sara. 

“Holy fuck.” Both Sara’s laughed at once. 

“Lance we don’t have time for this. We have a location on the kids.” Both Ava’s scolded at the same time. 

“Is my haircut really that dorky?” Future Ray whined glaring at himself. 

“Hey! That’s not very nice.” Ray huffed. 

“Amaya it’s really you.” Future Nate whispered in awe. 

“Yeah I realize this is totally fucking crazy for all of us but we should really get down to business.” Future Zari suggested annoyed at the lack of focus. 

“Of course. Let’s hit the bridge and discuss the plan.” Sara announced confidently. 

The present Legends team followed their orders quickly without hesitation, while the future team stayed put. “That plan of yours won’t work.” The other Sara called. 

“Excuse me?” Past Sara snarked whipping her body around. 

“We’ve lived through the whole disguise plan already. It doesn’t work and people get hurt.” The other Ava spoke up. 

“Well how the hell do we get them back?” Sara barked at her future wife. 

“Easy we use the one thing he won’t see coming, his own daughter.” Nora announced pushing to the front of the group. 

“Nora? Ugh I mean hey it’s good to see you without the cuffs and all.” Ray squeaked awkwardly, flushing in embarrassment. 

“Hey Ray. It’s...good to see you to.” Nora smirked. 

“This version of Damien Darhk is not as powerful as he was when you faced him. He’s still trying to get Nora back in his life. She can use that to get close to him.” Older Ava explained. 

“So we bait him with his daughter?” Nate asked creepily eyeing his older self. 

“According to my time data its the only scenario that hasn’t been attempted. Every other plan has proved to be failures Captain.” Gideon chimed in. 

“It’s our son. You don’t know him yet but Sara he’s the best thing we’ve ever had in our life.” Future Sara began, tears welling in her eyes. “This is the only chance we have at saving him and the others.” 

“Okay. Let’s talk strategy. We know Darhk is going to have some magic up his sleeve.” Sara sighed reluctantly. 

“So do we. Zari and Amaya still have their totems and together they should be more powerful than this Damien.” Ava thought out loud. 

“I have more control over my gift then I used to. The two of us are stronger together.” Future Zari sassed. 

“So the three of you neutralize Darhk. The only problem is we don’t know what kind of freak he’s teamed up with.” Mick growled angrily. 

“Well now don’t start the party without me.” Constantine smirked, appearing in the middle of a puff of smoke. “I am almost offended you didn’t invite me love.” 

“Who invited trench coat?” Future Rory growled. 

“What do you want John?” Both Sara’s snarked rolling their eyes in unison. 

“Our friend Miss Darhk has managed to piss off a very powerful warlock. Now he and daddy Darkest are out for blood.” John quipped, producing a unlit cigarette from his coat pocket. 

“Nora what did you do?” Future Ray asked, turning to his wife. 

“Spare me that righteous bullshit Ray. How about you tell the class what you did?” John smiled as he lit his cigarette. 

“Okay I can totally explain…”


	3. DEVIL IN ME.

“How in the hell did you let this happen?” Ava yelled angrily, pacing in front of her girlfriend and Ray. 

“Wait a damn minute here Ava. Ray is a grown ass man who made his own choice to aid a fugitive. How dare you try and make this my fault!?” Sara barked. 

After Constantine dropped his Nora Darhk bomb, Ray had been pulled into the lab by both his bosses. He was currently cowering in the corner of the room watching the couple scream at each other about him. Giving Nora the time courier was wrong but dammit Ray couldn’t help himself. Nora deserved a chance to be better than what her father taught her to be. Mick Rory was granted a second chance so why the hell couldn’t Nora get one. 

“This Team is wildly out of hand Sara and you know it! How many times have you screwed up the history of the world? Do you even know how many times I’ve had to clean up after you?”

“Stop fighting!” Ray yelled startling the women. “Stop talking about me like I’m not here!” 

“Look Ray you…” Ava began sternly. 

“I was the one that broke the rules not Sara. Don’t yell at her for something she had nothing to do with.” Ray interrupted angrily. 

“Ray what the hell were you thinking?” Sara scolded. 

“Mick and Snart got a second chance despite all the illegal things they did. Sara you were a killer for hire and now you’re Captain! But you both wanted to just throw Nora in a cell. She helped us even though her whole life she’s been taught to do the opposite. That’s bullshit and you don’t even care. So yeah I helped her because no one has ever tried to be in her corner.” Ray snapped raising his voice for only the second time since Sara met him. 

“You don’t get to decide who gets another chance or not Ray. The Darhk’s unleashed destruction all throughout time. She has to pay for what she did!” Ava barked getting in the scientist's face. 

“Considering she married Ray and is on this ship ready to help us, I think he deserves a little leniency. She could be the only way we get our son back.” Sara relented stepping in between her girlfriend and the much taller man. 

A sudden knock on the lab doors erupted before the door opened to a wide eyed Zari. Hex was standing just behind her with his hat in his hand rather stoically. Nate stood next to the cowboy looking like his whole world had just imploded.The tension in the room was palpable as the couple entered the lab. 

“Ugh pardon us but we’ve got a real problem. We might’ve figured out who ol Damine Darhk is running with.” Hex growled clearing his throat. 

“Okay spill it Jonah.” Ava quipped crankily. 

“Sara he’s working with you…” Zari whispered softly. 

“Me? No that can’t be right. I’m here and other me is in there.” Sara pointed dramatically. 

“It seems as though Darhk went back and grabbed you just after your run in with something called the Lazarus Pit.” Hex offered stepping closer to the former assassin. “The two of you then broke one Varasis a nasty demon out of his eternal prison.”

“No. No I can’t do this.” Sara’s voice broke. 

“Sara breathe okay. I think you’re having another panic attack.” Ava cried, rushing to her girlfriend’s side. 

“This is all my fault. I knew that all the things I’ve done would come back for me. It’s my fault Aves.” The smaller blonde cried into Ava’s neck. 

“Sara no don’t blame yourself. This is all Damian Darhk’s fault. The Lazarus pit contaminated your soul when it brought you back. You fought the bloodlust and now you’re a Legend. This is not you’re fault!” Ava spoke softly tearing up. 

“I can’t do this Ava. I don’t deserve any of this. My darkness will always win.” 

“Bullshit!” Ray growled, startling the three women in the room. “That darkness is in all of us Sara but we found a way to fight it because of you! We get to be something important because of you! Every day we save the world and that wouldn’t happen without you!” 

“Ray’s right. I was a fugitive before you guys found me. Now I get to help make some sort of difference in the world like Behrad would have if he were still alive. You aren’t the same person that fucking witch pit made you. You’re our Captain and we owe everything to you.” Zari added passionately. 

“Darhk is trying to get into your head because he knows that is the only chance he has at beating us. You are the heart of this team Sara.” Nate replied, sticking his hand out to the Captain. 

“Let’s go kick his ass into oblivion.” Sara sniffled, pulling away from Ava’s chest. 

“Hell yeah!” Ava smiled widely. 

“Guys...I...thank you.” Sara stuttered awkwardly, not knowing what to say. 

“You’re welcome Captain!” They all replied immediately with smiles. 

“Let’s go kick some ass.” Ava said grabbing Sara’s hand. 

Back on the bridge the rest of the present day Legends were pacing while Constantine was tossing back Sara’s priceless Bourbon. The future Legends and Nora were gathered around the control panel whispering amongst themselves. Sara couldn’t help but feel suspicious of Nora and the way she was leaning in a little too friendly to Future Ray. The future was so fucking weird. 

“Okay gather around guys. We need to talk.” Sara announced confidently. 

“Daddy Darhk is not going to know what hit him.” John smirked as he surveyed the room. 

“How are we going to get them back?” Present Nate asked with a deep breath. 

“We use me as bait to draw him out. If he thinks the Legends have me then he’ll show up gun blazing and make a mistake.” Nora answered without hesitation. 

“He won’t expect this future version of the Legends who are more powerful thanks to Nora and Constantine.” Ray chimed in. “We use that to throw him off his game.” 

“Man I’m smart.” Present Ray gushed with his trademark grin. 

“What do we know about this Varasis? I’ve never even heard of him.” Sara asked the room. 

“Ahh Varasis is a nasty knob head who feeds on the life force of children. He sucks the ankle biters dry to make himself more powerful. There’s a prophecy about the wanker. If he gains enough power he’ll rip open the line between Heaven and Hell.” Constantine lectured with a deep growl. 

“Like Hell for people or…?” Zari asked quietly. 

“No the Hell that keeps the most powerful and sinister creatures and beings from the supernatural world. Every demon, ghost, devil and everything in between that you could possibly imagine would be unleashed on the world.” Nora said, her voice quaking with emotion. 

“Little Miss Dahrk stole the only weapon that can kill him after her boy toy helped her escape. The blade of Ascention was taken from Mallus’ prison by our friend Nora here.” The Warlock spat glaring at Past Ray.

“Easy we get the blade and take him out. Nora where is it?” Sara asked, turning to her former enemy. 

“It was taken just before I got caught. I was attacked by an angel in a hunter’s vessel. He called himself Michael. I swear I don’t know anything else.”

“How do we kill him?” Ava questioned sternly. 

“The blade of Ascention is the only thing that can kill this bastard. A blade of gold dipped in the tears of the angel Michael.” John replied as if it were a normal statement. 

“So we have to make an angel cry.” Mick growled with a little grin. 

“Yeah and I know just how to find him. Mick come with me.” John said pulling the larger man down the hall. 

“Wait where are you going?” The Sara’s yelled after the men. 

“I’m going to pay my friend Sam Winchester a visit. Rory and I will meet you at the rendezvous point in two shakes and a twist.” John smirked before vanishing. 

“Well you heard him! Let’s get to it! Zari’s both of you and Gideon find us a stakeout point by Darhk’s lair. The rest of us will get mission ready. We’re going to get these kids back.” Sara barked with a fire in her eyes.


End file.
